


Ambrosia

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, Magic, Vampire bts - Freeform, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, vampire fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Y/N was an ordinary witch with an ordinary life. That is until one night she meets a mysterious man who turns her life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

You watched as the nurse pressed the needle into your arm. It wasn’t pleasant, but you’ve donated enough blood to be mostly unfazed by it. The nurse was a plump woman with curly brown hair and deep skin. Her almond shaped eyes crinkled as she patted your shoulder.

“I’ll check in on you in a little bit hun.” You nodded and picked up your book with your free hand. Usually donating blood took half an hour so you needed some way to pass the time. You were sitting on a reclined bed, in a private room. The room was mostly white, decorated here and there with informative posters. Honestly, it was a rather cold and impersonal space, but you needed the money.

Before diving into your mystery novel, you eyed one of the posters closer to your bed. “5% of the US population are vampires. Donate today to feed the hungry.” Your eyes traveled to the IV in your arm, watching the dark liquid following through the tube. Does your blood taste good? Grimacing, you shooed the thought away. It doesn’t matter.

You’ve never met a vampire in your life, as far as you know. Five years ago, the vampire community went public. This didn’t come as a shock to you. Being a witch meant you were familiar with all sorts of creatures that go bump in the night. It was a shock to the supernatural community when the vampires pushed their kind into the light, pun intended. Many feared hatred and man-hunts. Of course, there was opposition but otherwise humanity has been rather amicable. Perhaps it was their long fascination with vampires that made their debut that much easier.

It wasn’t long after their reveal before donation centers popped up all over the US, promising monetary rewards. These centers didn’t let just anyone donate. There was a strict screening process. You had to be healthy, free of disease and drugs and keep a strict diet. The healthier you were, the more money your blood would fetch.

Your phone dinged in your pocket. It was a text from your best friend Bethany.

‘Hey, I’m going out to that new club in the cities, wanna come?’

You groaned, being rather introverted. Your free hand awkwardly typed a response.

‘I’m donating blood. I can’t drink tonight.’

‘You don’t have to drink! Just come out with me! It’s been so long.’

‘I guess I could use a night out.’ You had to admit it sounded a bit fun.

‘GREAT! I’LL MEET YOU AT OUR SPOT!’ You laughed gently to yourself.

Later that night you stood in front of your closet, sighing. Usually, it was easy for you to pick out a cute outfit, but tonight you were struggling. With a flick of your hand your clothes moved on their own. A dress stuffed in the back of your closet caught your eye. It was a sleeveless knee-length number with a maroon collar and skirt. White lace made up the torso portion and a bow dangled from the right hip. You nodded with a gentle smile forming on your face.

You stepped out of your apartment building all ready to go. Excitement bubbled in your tummy pleasantly. You always loved seeing Bethany and going out with her always proved to be a fun night. The spot you would always meet was a bus shelter that was equidistant between both your houses.

It wasn’t long into your walk before you spotted a cute kitten sitting near the sidewalk. A hardcore animal lover, you immediately outstretched your hand and made kissy noises. Your efforts only made the little fluff ball take off. Stubbornly, you followed.

“Wait!” you called, as if it would stop for you. You were so caught up in chasing the alley cat that you didn’t notice it quickly approaching a figure illuminated under a streetlamp. It wasn’t until you were a mere two feet from the stranger that you looked up. The cat immediately tucked itself around his legs, purring loudly. The man before you stood a few inches taller than you. He was dressed smartly in dress pants and a silky black shirt. His hair was dyed a light blue. It dangled above his sharp ebony eyes. You swallowed slowly, taken aback by his ethereal beauty. He kindly scratched the cats head before fixing you with an intense stare.

“Uh, sorry, is she yours?”

“No,” he said with a light smile. His voice was deep, and he had a bit of an accent. You opened your mouth to say something, but you heard Bethany shouting your name from a distance. She had spotted you from down the road and was waving you over. You awkwardly nodded at him before jogging over to her side.

“Who was that?” she asked with a smile. You shrugged.

“I don’t know. I was following the cat.” Bethany snorted, throwing her head back.

“You and cats, I swear.” You grinned, wrapping yourself around her arm before pulling her down the road.

“Let’s go, Beanie,” you said, purposely using her nickname to rile her up.

“Hey! You better not use that around a cute boy tonight.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you said chuckling.

Minutes later you were snaking through a crowded bar, holding onto Bethany’s hand as she led you. While she ordered a cranberry vodka, you ordered water. That way you would at least blend in with the rest of the drink-holders. A popular song came on and Bethany fixed you with a knowing smile. She quickly backed herself onto the dance floor, pulling you with an invisible rope. Laughing you followed, allowing yourself to dance a bit.

A few drinks later Bethany had moved from dancing to flirting. She was chatting up some guy who kept eyeing her up and down. You sat in a bar chair not to far away, sipping on your drink. You might be flirting with some stranger too, but you were glaringly sober. The drunk antics of others kept you entertained, however. Your eyes would always wander over to Bethany, making sure she was safe and comfortable.

The cute guy she was talking to left after putting his number in her phone. She was about to join you when different man blocked her path. He was excessively drunk, fumbling on his words and grinning stupidly. Bethany’s face said it all; she was not interested. She politely rejected his advances, doing her best to remover herself from the conversation. Drunk man wasn’t getting the hint and kept prodding her. You watched with daggers in your eyes, chin propped on your one hand. You muttered under your breath and flicked your free hand. The drunk man’s drink suddenly coated the front of his shirt. You stifled a laugh. Bethany took the opportunity to slip away.

An old friend of hers called her over before she could reach you once more. You smiled at her, encouraging her to go say hi. Satisfied with your work, you turned your chair and took another sip of your drink.

“A bit risky to use your powers in public isn’t it?” a deep voice murmured in your ear. You jumped and turned to face the voice. There, smirking at you, was the man from before. He looked even more handsome up close. You swallowed thickly and blinked at him, lost for words.

“What?” you finally uttered.

“I saw what you did there. It was pretty funny.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You fixed him with a confused stare. He laughed lightly and leaned closer.

“Your secret is safe with me. I’m not exactly human either.” Now a genuine look of confusion washed over your face. The man leaned back grinning, exposing his fangs. He delicately licked one before they retracted from sight.

“I’m Yoongi,” he said, sticking out his veined hand. You hesitated before putting your hand in his.  
“Y/N,” you said quietly. His dark eyes traveled down your frame to the small puncture in your arm.

“Oh, you donate?”

“Y-Yeah.” You found yourself blushing for no apparent reason. He sees your flushed cheeks and smiles.

“It’s nice of you,” he says gently. Is he trying to comfort you? Perhaps he can hear how nervous you are with your heart beating so fast.

“Why are you talking to me?” you bluntly asked. It would be a lie if you said you weren’t a guarded person. Yoongi looked at you with a shocked expression that quickly melted into a coy one. He shifted his stance and looked down at his hands. Your lips parted, was he embarrassed?

“You…you interest me.” You internally smacked yourself for being so prickly.

“Sorry that was bit harsh of me. I, um, find you interesting too. I’ve never met a vampire before.” He raised his head to look at you with parted lips.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“How come you donate then?”

“Honestly, I need the money.” Yoongi bit his lip and if he could blush you’re sure he would be.

“They better be paying you handsomely. You smell really good.” He ducked his head a bit. You couldn’t help but smile, blushing yourself.

“Th-Thank you… I think.”

“It was a compliment,” he quickly assured. You laughed wholeheartedly, giving him cause to grin himself. “Do you want to get some fresh air?” he asked. Heart fluttering, you nodded. As he led you to the patio you quickly texted Bethany, letting her know where you’ll be.

The cool air was a sharp contrast to the stuffy air of the bar. Yoongi settled in the far corner of the patio where it was quieter. You joined him gladly, excitement lighting your eyes. The two of you settled into pleasant conversation, slowly sharing bits and pieces of your lives with each other. The flow of words and smiles came to a halt as Yoongi’s whole body stiffened. His eyes flicked behind you and he quickly grabbed your arm.

“What is it?” you asked.

“It’s a long story but someone who doesn’t like me just showed up. I need to hide.”

“That serious?” you whispered. He nodded and led you into the alleyway just behind the bar. He set you against the wall, standing before you with his hands planted on either side of your head. The intimate position made you blush and look to the ground.

“Try to blend in,” he murmured, fixing you with an intense stare. You nodded and grabbed the back of his shirt, making it look like you were a couple drunkenly flirting behind the bar. You heard his breath hitch in his throat as you got closer, shyly looking up into his eyes. He licked his lips and looked from your mouth to your eyes. You felt a magnetic force pulling you forward. A man suddenly entered the alleyway, shouting at the two of you. Yoongi quickly hid you behind his back.

“Let’s not do this here,” Yoongi said.

“Oh, sorry did I interrupt your little date?” the man sneered. He wasn’t much taller than Yoongi, but his muscular build scared you.

“Leave her out of this,” Yoongi snarled. The man suddenly produced fangs and growled at him. A deep rumble erupted from Yoongi’s throat. Before you knew it the two collided in a flurry of teeth and fists. You watched horrified at the sudden display of violence. A harsh upper cut connected to Yoongi’s face, putting him off his feet. The other man cruelly kicked him while he was down. Yoongi coughed up blood, clutching his stomach. The other vampire positioned himself above Yoongi as if he was about to rip his throat out.

“Stop!” you shouted, throwing your hands in front of you. A strong force erupted from your palms, throwing the man across the alley. He hit the opposite wall with a thwack, falling unconscious to the ground. Yoongi stumbled to his feet, looking at you astonished.

“That…that was awesome,” he said, grinning. You smiled meekly before your vision began to cloud. You felt something warm trickle down from your nose. You watched as blood dripped from your face onto your open hand. Legs turned to jelly, you fell to your knees. Yoongi rushed to your side, holding you up.

“Y/N?” he asked, panic rising in his tone. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Murmuring voices ushered you out of your slumber. You were too weary to open your eyes, so you just listened.

“Is this really a good idea?”

“I didn’t have another choice. I couldn’t exactly bring her to a hospital and say ‘she used too much of her powers and fainted’”.

“What about her friend?”

“I wasn’t sure if her friend knew about her identity or not. I just left.”

“Jeez hyung.”

“I couldn’t just leave her there. She saved me from one of his goons.”

“I don’t know if we have any human food in the house.”

“I think what she needs most is rest.”

“Hyung, she smells so good….”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“I-I wasn’t. Just…we shouldn’t let Jimin around her.”

It was then that you finally mustered the strength to open your eyes. You weren’t at the bar nor in your apartment. Instead you found yourself looking up at a high ceiling. Whatever it was that you were laying on was ten times more comfortable then your bed. You blinked a few times, vision blurring a bit. Yoongi’s face popped into your line of sight, concern creasing his face.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked gently. You slowly sat up bringing the rest of the room into view. It was a living room, complete with a large television, crackling fire, and five other people staring at you. Nervously you clasped your hands together.

“Where am I?”

“I brought you to my home. You fainted, and I thought this would be the best place. I didn’t know where you lived and I thought a hospital-“Yoongi stopped once he realized he was rambling.

“Thank you,” you said, curiously eyeing the other people in the room. Yoongi noted your stare and cleared his throat.

“These are my friends, Seokjin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon and Taehyung.” He pointed at each man as he said their name. They kindly smiled at you, some nodding, others waving enthusiastically. “They’re like me.”

“Oh, wow. Um, hi. Sorry to suddenly intrude.” The one named Jin stepped forward and shook his head.

“Nonsense, any friend of Yoongi’s is a friend of ours.” You held your breath before nodding. To be frank, all of them were drop-dead gorgeous, pun intended. Were all vampires like this?

“I’ve never met a witch before. Do you have a cat familiar? Can you fly on a broom?” Jungkook’s doe eyes were sparkling with wonder as he questioned you. You laughed and shook your head.

“No cat and no flying. That would be super uncomfortable anyways.” Jungkook nodded. Yoongi gently prodded you.

“Is there anything you need?” he asked.

“No, thank you. I just need to rest and not use my powers for a bit. I’m sorry if I scared you. That spell I used was pretty advanced and I was already weak from donating.”

“You can rest here as long as you like,” said Namjoon. You were about to protest when you head the familiar ring of your cellphone.

“You might want to answer that. It’s been blowing up all evening,” said Yoongi. You nodded and grabbed it from the coffee table in front of you. Looking at the time you realized you’d only been out for an hour tops.

“Hey Beth-“

“Y/N THANK GOD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” You grimaced, holding the phone away from your ear. A few of the boys held back laughter.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up in talking with that guy and I ended up getting pizza with him.” You looked down in your lap, playing with the hem of your dress. It was horrible to lie to your friend, but you couldn’t tell her the truth.

“Oh, is he cute? Did you guys make out?” A feverish blush slapped itself across your cheeks. You could tell by their expressions that the rest of them heard what she said. Fixing your eyes elsewhere, you cleared your throat.

“Ha, I’ll let you know later. My phone’s gonna die. I love you. Bye!”

“Wait, just give me some quick detai-“ You hung up before she could further embarrass you.

“S-Sorry about that.” You muttered.

“She seems like a nice friend,” Hoseok commented, a sly grin on his face. You nodded, disregarding that sparkle in his eye.

“Yeah she is. I really appreciate taking me in, but I should get going.” You stood from the couch, Yoongi quickly joining you. A wave of dizziness struck you, causing you to fumble a bit. Yoongi caught your elbow gently.

“About that,” he began, sitting you back down. You fixed him with a confused stare.

“It’s not safe for you to go back home. After what happened, they’ll hunt you down,” he said.

“They?” you asked incredulously.

“I never meant for you to get involved in this mess, but you are.” Yoongi took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head. Your heart was beating furiously in your chest.

“We’re at war with another vampire clan. It’s been going on for years now. They’ve been trying to take over our territory,” Namjoon explained. “They’ll probably think we have a witch on our side and will consider you one of us now. No matter the truth, they know who you are and what you can do. A witch like you is a threat to them and they won’t take it lightly. It’s only a matter of time before the figure out who you are and where you live.”

You looked at Yoongi with pleading eyes, as if he would tell you this was all a joke and you could go home. He simply grabbed your hand and rubbed his thumb over your knuckles soothingly. Tears began to prick at your eyes.

“Are my friends and family safe?” you croaked.

“Most likely,” Taehyung said, fixing you with a sad smile. “They don’t like to involve non-supernaturals in this. It gets too messy.”

“That being said, we’re not totally sure,” Hoseok chimed in. “We’ll send some of our men to guard them.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” you stuttered. Yoongi took both of your hands, making you look at him. He clutched them and fixed you with an intense stare.

“I’m so sorry you got caught up in this, but I promise I will protect you. You’ll be safe with me. For now, we need to lay low.” You nodded, the weight of the situation settling on your shoulders. There was a long silence in the room, before you stomach decided to rumble. Embarrassed you held your tummy.

“We can order some food for you. What do you like?” Jin offered.

“I-I can pay,” you insisted.

“It’s the least we can do. Plus, we can afford it,” Namjoon said, gesturing at the lavish surroundings. You nodded.

“Pizza’s fine. Thank you,” you said.

“Pizza it is.” Jin left the living room to place the order.

“I can show you to the guest bedroom,” Yoongi offered.

Yoongi led you further into the mansion, his hand softly placed between your shoulder blades. “Most of our bedrooms are on the third floor, but the guest bedroom is here on the main floor.” He opened huge double doors which led into the guest bedroom. It was literally the size of your apartment. There was a queen-sized bed, decorated with purple sheets in the center of the northern wall. Another fireplace decorated the far eastern wall, a plush armchair sitting by it. There was a large wardrobe opposite it and another door to the west. The floor was covered in soft white carpet.

“Wow,” you breathed. Yoongi smiled at your expression and gestured to the door.

“That’s your bathroom. I can find some clothes for you to wear.”

“Yoongi this is all…” you began.

“It’s a lot. I know.”

“Yeah,” you said with a sigh.

“I’ll answer any questions you have. For right now, you just need to focus on getting better. We’ll take care of the rest.” You looked at him, only to find his eyes boring into your own. Emotions you couldn’t quite name swirled in his dark eyes. You found yourself lost, hypnotized by his stare. He smiled gently at you and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. You closed your eyes at his gentle touch, feeling a bit of your tension slip away. That familiar magnetic pull surfaced again, and you felt the world fall away. Yoongi took a step closer to you, his hand traveling from your hair down to your neck. He gently traced your thrumming jugular down to your collarbone.

“You should try to calm down, the rest of the house will smell you,” he murmured.

“I don’t know if I can,” you breathed. Yoongi smirked and pulled a box out of his pocket. He took a step back and handed it to you.

“What is this?”

“Something to keep you safe, just in case.” The box opened, revealing a silver choker with a cross dangling from it. “Some of us have more control than others,” he said. “That will keep unwanted vampires away.” You picked up the necklace and eyed it in your hand.

“Like Jimin?” Yoongi looked at you, surprised. “I overheard it earlier.” The vampire cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yes, Jimin doesn’t have the best control when it comes to humans. I think someone like you would be even worse for him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to alarm you, but there’s something about your blood that is much more tempting than the average person. You smell like…peaches.” Your eyebrows shot up into your hairline.

“Well I’m wearing perfume…”

“It’s not that. Trust me I know the difference. It’s your blood. I…I’ve never smelled anything like it in all my years.” A hungry look overtook his expression. It only made your heart beat faster. His eyes traveled from your parted lips to your neck, watching the familiar vein throb. He licked his lips. It was only when you cleared your throat and murmured his name that he snapped out of it.

“I’m sorry,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Instincts, right? It’s alright. I just hope that’s not the sole reason you talked to me tonight.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened. “No, no! I was genuine when I said…you really are…I…” he sighed, unable to form the words. You smiled.

“Me too,” you whispered. He returned your smile with one of his own.

“You can get cleaned up if you want, the pizza will take a bit to get here.”

“Alright.” Yoongi gave you one last smile before he turned and left, closing the doors with a soft click.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of Ambrosia!

A sigh escaped past your lips as you looked around the room. The size of it was just as overwhelming as your current situation. You padded across the room to the adjoining bathroom. To your surprise, it was stocked with towels and toiletries. Did they have many guests? You knew a hot shower would help to ease your mind. It was a bit awkward, suddenly showering in a stranger’s home, but eventually that feeling passed.

When you stepped out of the bathroom, there was a small pile of clothes neatly folded on the bed. It looked like boy’s clothes, a simple pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. You put on the fresh clothes and blushed when you looked in the mirror. Most likely these were Yoongi’s clothes. This is something lovers would do.

While you had the chance, you brought the t-shirt up to your nose and inhaled. It smelled like Yoongi, a scent you imagine would be called ‘cashmere woods’. You took a deep breath before exiting the guest bedroom.

To your shock, Yoongi was waiting just outside your door, arms folded, head tilted up to gaze at the ceiling. He stood upright as you exited. You noticed his pupils were dilated as he gazed at you.

“Those look good on you,” he commented. You smiled shyly.

“Thank you, for lending them to me.”

“Anytime,” he said.

You followed him as he strode down the hall. The smell of pizza greeted you as you entered a large kitchen. There on the counter it sat, in all it’s cheesy glory. The rest of the boys stood around chatting. They stopped once you entered with Yoongi.

“I hope you like it,” Jin said with a smile.

“Thank you so much,” you said, taking a slice and biting into it. You hummed as you chewed. It was delicious. When you look up, you see all of them watching you.

“Um, what?”

“We haven’t eaten in years,” Namjoon said

“If we try to eat human food we get sick,” Jungkook sighed.

“Isn’t it a bit torturous to watch me then?”

“Not as torturous as your scent is,” Taehyung mumbled. You stopped mid-chew, looking around at the hungry eyes. Yoongi stepped in front of you and waved them off.

“Jeez guys, don’t scare her like that. If you’re going to act like vultures, then go away.” Taehyung mumbled an apology, lowering his head. You cautiously continued your feast, feeling a bit safer with Yoongi near. The rest of the group stalked off, leaving just the two of you.

“Is it really that unbearable?” you muttered more to yourself than to him. His sensitive ears picked it up however, causing him to chuckle.

“Not unbearable, just tempting. Don’t worry, they may make comments, but they won’t do anything to you.” You nod and take up another slice of pizza. Yoongi watched you eat with twinkling eyes. You noticed this and quickly averted your gaze. Upon finishing your second piece you sighed, the pangs of hunger long gone. Yoongi suddenly chuckled. You looked at him to see what was so funny, when he grasped your chin in his hand and swiped his thumb at the corner of your mouth.

“You have a little sauce,” he murmured. In any other circumstance you would be embarrassed, but the way Yoongi’s thumb brushed against your lower lip and the way his eyes lingered on your mouth had you feeling other things. He began to bring his thumb to his mouth, when you remembered that vampires get sick if they eat human food. Quickly you grasped his hand and pulled it toward you, putting his thumb in your mouth. The vampire’s eyes widened, and his lips parted, watching as your pink lips wrapped around his finger. He felt a gentle swipe of your tongue before you let go of his hand.

Yoongi took a step closer to your, pressing you back into the counter. He rested his hands on the surface behind you, effectively pinning you in place. With shallow breaths, he slowly leaned in toward you, gaze flicking from your eyes to your mouth. You watched his tentative movements, your hands frozen at your sides. His breath fanned your face and you felt your heart thrumming against your rib cage.

The moment was shattered when someone stepped into the kitchen.

“Hyung, I just got-“ the man stopped in the doorway, his eyes growing wide at the sight of you. Rather than creating some distance between the two of you, Yoongi pulled you into his chest and fixed the intruder with an icy stare.

“Jimin,” he stiffly said. “Turn around and leave. Now.” You watched as Jimin’s fists clenched at his sides. His eyes were all over you. Like a hungry animal he sniffed the air and took a step closer. “Jimin,” Yoongi growled. It was then that Jimin finally snapped out of his trance and covered his nose. He took several steps backward, his face crumpling in pain. “I’m sorry,” he uttered before taking off down the hall.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Yoongi took a step back, still holding onto your arms.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes, but… is it really okay for me to stay here if it’s that hard for him to be near me?” Yoongi broke into a smile.

“You’re concerned about his comfort?”

“I … guess I am.”

“He should be alright. Just make sure to lock your door at night.” You swallowed and nodded.

It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that you finally fell asleep. When you woke up later that afternoon you felt much more energized. You brushed your teeth and washed your face before exiting your room. There on the floor outside your door was a note.

Ellen,

I’m very sorry for my actions last night. I’m working on controlling myself and I hope I didn’t scare you too much. Please know that I don’t wish you any harm and I feel truly ashamed for acting so barbarically. I hope one day we can be friends.

Sincerely,

Jimin

You smiled at his sincerity and had hope that you two could be friends, however foolish that may be. From this note he seems like a sweet person. You folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into the pocket of Yoongi’s sweat pants. It was then that you had no idea where to go. Usually you would grab a cup of coffee, but you didn’t know if they even owned a coffee maker.

“Ellen! Good morning.” You turned to see Hoseok approaching you from down the hall. He had a soft smile on his face that was warm and inviting.

“Oh, good morning.”

“You look a lot healthier.”

“How so?”

“There’s more color to your face,” he said with a gentle tap of your cheek. You laughed and followed him into the kitchen. There you found Taehyung and Jungkook fiddling with something. They turned around to greet you, only to knock over a bowl of sugar in the process. You quickly extended your hand, stopping the grains of sugar from spilling. The rest of the boys watched as you used your powers to carefully set the bowl back on the counter.

“Wow! That was so cool!” Taehyung exclaimed.

“What else can you do?” Jungkook added.

“You really want to see?” you asked.

“Yes!” all three said in unison. You nodded before taking a step back. Once you were at a safe distance, you snapped your fingers and a small flame kindled in your palm. All three took a step forward, eyes wide.

“Careful, it’s real,” you cautioned.

“How come it’s not burning you?” Taehyung asked.

“For lack of a better term, I’m it’s master.” They simultaneously made sounds of awe and wonder. Before they could come any closer, you extinguished the flame.

“So cool,” Jungkook gushed. You smiled at their praise.

“Oh, we got you coffee,” Taehyung said. He stood aside to reveal a coffee maker and the usual fixings. “We had to search the attic for this, but it still works.”

“Thank you. I’d love a cup.” You took a step forward and began to make yourself a cup of coffee. Once again you felt their eyes on the back of your head. You turned to find them watching you with rapt interest. You smiled at their sheepish expressions upon being caught. “It’s alright. I guess you really haven’t been around humans in their natural habitat.”

The boys sat with you at the dining room table as you sipped your coffee. They asked you about your life and you gladly answered. The stereotypical image of vampires was quickly melting away. These boys were just like anyone else, if not sweeter and more accepting because of their circumstances.

You turned to look out the window at the rising sun, when you realized it was covered with a sheet of metal. In fact, all the windows were covered. Hoseok followed your gaze.

“The sunlight really irritates our skin,” he explained. “In order to have similar schedules to the rest of humanity, we had these installed. Now we can be awake during the day time.”

“But you can’t go out,” you countered.

“We can. The sun irritates our skin, but it’s not dire. Plus, we have special windows in our cars for daytime travel,” Jungkook explained.

“Handy,” you commented.

Namjoon entered the kitchen with several men dressed in uniform. He smiled at you in greeting.

“We stopped by your house and gathered some of your belongings,” he explained.

“Thank you so much. Is there any word on my family?”

“We have men stationed outside of Bethany’s house and your parent’s house. So far, nothing. As far as we can tell, they haven’t found where you live just yet. It’s only a matter of time.”

You nodded, looking into your mug for respite. “Thank you, again.” Namjoon bowed his head before exiting, the uniformed men on his tail.

When you went back to the guest bedroom, there were boxes of your things. They had packed up most of your clothes, toiletries and a few sentimental objects like photos. You smiled at the thoughtfulness put into what was packed. Thankfully, the boxes were organized and labeled. You were digging through one, when a light knock sounded on your door.

“Come in,” you called. Yoongi walked in, with a soft smile on his face.

“You got your boxes I see. Hopefully this will make settling here more comfortable.” The way he spoke, you knew it would be a long time until you would be able to return home.

“I think it will help. I really appreciate this. It couldn’t have been easy to pack up my apartment.”

“We’ve done worse,” he said, sitting next to you on the floor. “Can I help?” You nodded, biting your lip as you smiled.

“That would be nice. Can I ask you a few questions?”

“Sure.” Yoongi rose to his knees and started to sift through a box of your clothes, dividing them into piles.  
“Can I go into town if I wanted?”

“Not right now, even in the daytime. It’s too dangerous. We might be able to work something out in the future.”

Although you didn’t go out that much, knowing you no longer had that option made your heart sink. Yoongi noticed this and placed a hand on your shoulder. His touch instantly sent butterflies to your stomach. Sheepishly, you made eye contact. There was that stare again, one so filled with emotion you forgot to breathe for a moment.

“I know this is overwhelming and not ideal, but I’m going to do everything in my power to help you. You saved my life and I owe you.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re in debt to me because of that,” you mumbled, looking away. Yoongi took your chin and made you look at him.

“I want to be. Not because it’s the right thing to do, but because it’s you.” You simply blinked at him, unable to form any words. He moved his hands to cup your face. Your cheeks flushed as he brought his face closer, tilting his head slightly. Soon enough, you felt his breath fan your face. Eyelids fluttered closed before your lips met. He kissed you tenderly, like you were made of glass. You melted into him, gripping his arms that still held your face. Without meaning to, you sighed as his lips recaptured yours. As tongues came into play, you felt the sharpness of his fangs. It only made you want him more. Your bodies eliminated any space in between them.

As time wore on, tender kisses became engulfed with passion and need. Yoongi threaded his hands through your hair, before holding the back of your head. You gladly let yourself be captured. Suddenly, Yoongi groaned loudly and sucked at your bottom lip. In the roughness of your kiss, his fang broke the skin, letting him taste you. It took a moment before you connected the dots. You pulled away, only to find his face melted into euphoria.

“Yoongi,” you murmured. His eyes finally focused on yours. You removed the silver choker and let it fall to the ground. Gingerly, you swept your hair back from your neck and tilted your head to the side. His dark eyes widened.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes.” You weren’t sure what it was, but you were so enticed by the idea of him drinking from you. His eyes focused on your jugular while licking his reddened lips. Yoongi began by pressing kisses down the column of your neck. He held the other side of your neck in his hands as he gently nipped at your skin. Yoongi continued this, like he was preparing you. Though your heart hammered in your chest, you weren’t afraid.

Suddenly, you felt a pinch. The pain quickly melted into pleasure. He drank with fervor, moaning into your neck. Your hands found their way into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. As suddenly as it began, he stopped, licking at your wound before pulling away.

“You’re to most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted,” he breathed. He brought you to your feet. It was then that you felt a wave of dizziness. Yoongi guided you to the bed, laying you down. He quickly joined you, cradling your head to his chest.

“I’ll protect you, Ellen. No matter what. I want to be by your side.”


End file.
